


January 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile as she sat across from Amos and ate lunch by a kitchen window. ''We just defeated a territorial creature and caused it to flee a few minutes ago. We're going to relax for a long time,'' she said to him. She turned to the window before her eyes widened.Supergirl recognized the creature from earlier. She glanced at Amos. His eyes were wide with her.





	January 2, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile as she sat across from Amos and ate lunch by a kitchen window. ''We just defeated a territorial creature and caused it to flee a few minutes ago. We're going to relax for a long time,'' she said to him. She turned to the window before her eyes widened.

Supergirl recognized the creature from earlier. She glanced at Amos. His eyes were wide with her.

''Are we going to protect our farm this time?''

Amos frowned and nodded before he stood with Supergirl. They went outside and prepared to battle the creature.

THE END


End file.
